MISIÓN III: Cojanse a Hermione otra vez!
by titita
Summary: Traducción. Una aventura más de las de Hermione, esta vez en una cabaña en las montañas, junto a Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Sirius y Lupin, Snape tambien aparece... que cosas podrian pasar?
1. Chapter 1

Dios como pasa el tiempo, pero el dia llegó… hace más de un par de semanas recibí el permiso de Fervesco para traducir, se había cambiado de mail, y leyó el mio de pura casualidad… jajaja.

Bueno han estado esperando y seguro que pensaban que me estaba hacienda la loca con todo esto, porque ya hasta a mi me parecía muy fuerte la historia, pero no! Acá está la traducción, dios, tremendo trabajo que me he venido a hacer de pura pervertida y …compartidora.

Asi que aqui empieza la tercera misión y más popular de Hermione escrita por Fervesco, y si es la primera misión que se leen, entonces advierto:

Mucho, muchisimo, excesivo sexo, y si no es suficiente tambien tiene Slash. No apto para menores.

Diviertanse.

0000000000000000000000000000

Misión: ¡En Problemas!

Estoy tan suma-, extremadamente aburrida! Además estoy frustrada – una combinación no muy agradable, sobre todo para la gente a mi alrededor. ¡Cinco horas! Llevo aquí, atrapada en una desolada, infinitamente pequeña cabaña en medio de Merlin sabe donde, con dos maravillosos hombres provocando y torturandome, sabiendo muy, maldita sea, bien que no hay nada que pueda hacer!

Fue la idea de Harry – ¡Maldito sea! Nos arrastro a todos aquí, Ron, Ginny, Lavander, Sirius, Remus y a mí, como una especie de despedida antes de salir al grande y vasto mundo de la adultez.

Desde un principio solo eramos, Ginny, Ron, Harry y yo, pero Ron protesto rápidamente ante el hecho que Harry tendría a su novia consigo y en tal caso debería venir Lavender. Bien, de alguna manera pude haber manejado aquella situación- tal vez con los cuatro ocupados, hubiese tenido tiempo de leer algo. El plan iba de maravilla hasta que la Sra. Weasley se entero del asunto.

"¡De ninguna manera", protesto, las manos en la cintura," te voy a dejar, Ginny Weasley, pasar una semana con tu enamorado en las montañas sin supervisión alguna!" Las protestas de Ginny llegaron a oídos sordos. Harry estaba debastado, sobre todo después de que Lavender había aceptado venir, y la idea de pasar su tiempo conmigo, mientras que su mejor amigo tiraba con su enamorada, no le parecia ser muy seductora. Sirius, como sea, se ha alzado para resolver el problema – maldito sea.

"Sabes Molly, podría necesitar algo de descanso para mí mismo –¿Talvez podria acompañarlos y supervisar?" Sugirio, lanzandome una disimulada sonrisa.

"Bueno…" Respondió Molly, obviamente no tan segura que Sirius, rey de la madurez, fuese el tipo de adulto que deseaba para supervisar a sus hijos.

Remus, quien había estado en el cuarto todo el tiempo y completamente desinteresado en la conversación hasta la propuesta de Sirius, se alzó. "¿Tal vez te sentirías más calmada si yo también los acompañara?"

Lentamente, una aliviada sonrisa se expandio en el rostro de Molly. "¡Si, si! ¡Seria maravilloso, Remus!"

Ginny refunfuñó, Harry suspiró y Ron intentó protestar, pero Molly se quedo con la idea de que Remus y Sirius nos acompañaran. Por supuesto, yo estaba sumamente contenta con aquella conclusión – después de todo, tendría otra cosa más que mis libros para entretenerme.

Nada de eso. La cabaña no tenia más que tres pequeñisimos cuartitos – dos de los cuales se apoderaron rapidamente Ron y Lavender, y Ginny y Harry. Con un suspiro de derrota, les dije a Remus y a Sirius que cogiesen el último cuarto, y yo dormiría sobre el sofá. No obstante, Remus parecía estar tomando muy en serio su puesto de supervisor y deciso la idea de Harry, separando a los chicos de las chicas. Ninguno de los presentes se mostró muy entusiasmado ante aquello.

"Dioses, ¿Como terminamos con ese aburrido?" Enfurruñó Ron, sumergiendose en el sofá cinco minutos después, mientras que Remus estaba en un cuarto compartiendolo con Sirius, ojala que fuera del alcance del oído.

"Le prometió a tu mama…" Comence a protestar, pero Ron me lanzó una mirada que me hizo cortar mi objeción.

"Solo porque el no consigue a ninguna," contribuyo Lavender.

"¡Seguro nunca ha tenido!" Dijo Ginny.

Quería decir algo… pero tenia que seleccionar cuidadosamente mis palabras. "Estoy segura que el profesor Lupin ha tenida mujeres más que suficientes. Es un hombre bastante atractivo…"

"¡Bueno, anda y jodetelo para que podamos tener un momento solos!" Dijo Harry bruscamente, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Ginny.

Lavender le dio a Harry una mirada mordaz como diciendo `Hermione Granger ni sabe lo que significa la palabra joder´.

"Bueno, bueno," interrumpió Sirius y el resto de los otros se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, obviamente habiendo estado totalmente inconscientes de su presencia en la cocina, oyendo nuestra conversación.

"Como Hermione dijo, Ron y Ginny, Remus le hizo una promesa a su madre y tendrán que aguantarse." Miro sobre su hombro al cuarto donde estaba Remus y bajo la voz. "Estoy seguro que el hecho de que las reglas para irse a dormir no fueran como ustedes se las esperaban, no tiene que significarse que este viaje sea completamente en vano."

Harry se quedo reflexionando acerca de la sugerencia de Sirius, Lavender se rió, Ginny sonrió y Ron solo miró confundido. Pobre Lavender, pensé por un segundo, antes de recordar la mirada que me lanzo unos momentos atrás.

Media hora más tarde, estaba parada en la baranda queriendo escapar de la exasperante cantidad de saliva siendo intercambiada adentro, cuando unos brazos cálidos se enlazaron en mi cintura, suaves labios rozaron mi nuca y las subtibles palabras "Estoy hambriento, `Mione," fueron suspiradas en mi oreja.

"Sirius…" Suspire, recostandome en él, pero el momento fue bellamente arruinado por Lavender chillando, "¡Won, Won! ¡El agua está muy fría para ir a nadar desnudos!"

Sirius se separó de mí, justo cuando la puerta fue abierta por Ron, quien visoriamente luchaba para arrastrar a Lavender por la puerta. Pero que delicado.

Y ahora, aquí estoy, sentada frente al fuego, con la preciosa vista de Lavender y Ron que practicamente tienen sexo de no ser porque aun llevan ropa y de Ginny, quien al parecer se pego al cuello de Harry. Le fruño el seño a Remus y el suspira antes de voltearse a Sirius, buscando una respuesta.

"¡Hora de jugar!" Anuncia Sirius, hacienda que Lavender y Ron se contraigan y los labios de Ginny se despeguen sonoramente del cuello de Harry.

"¿Qué?" , pregunta Ron, molesto por la interrupción.

"Hora de jugar", repite Sirius, y tras lanzarme una mirada descarada, añade, "¡Verdad o castigo!"

"¿Estas bromeando?" Lavender resopla literalmente y pone los ojos en blanco. Oh, tan típico.

"¡Naa! ¿Tienes algo que ocultar, Lavender?" Pregunta Sirius. Pienso que debería admirar la seriedad de su mirada, teniéndola dirigida directamente al lugar donde las manos de Ron desaparecen bajo la falda de Lavender.

"No", dice Lavender arrogante, pero es obvio que la provocación de Sirius rindió frutos – ahora está obligada a demostrarlo.

"Como si jugar verdad o castigo vaya a ser divertido, mientras esté ese aquí", refunfuña Ron y cabezea en dirección a Remus.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, Ron. Remus siempre se presta a un poco de diverción", lo provoca Sirius, y ahora también se ganó la atención de Ron, a pesar de su rostro escéptico. "Hablando de eso, Remus, ¿Por qué no empiezas tu?"

Remus mira letalmente a Sirius por sobre el borde de su libro. "No me parece, Sirius. Me voy a la cama."

"Sabes bien lo que les pasa a los aguafiestas, Remus…"

Remus mira a su mejor amigo, luego cierra su libro."Bueno."

"¿Qué les pasa a los aguafiestas?" interroga Ginny.

Sirius la ve amenazante. "Si lo quieres averiguar, entonces no juegues."

Ahora Ginny está en el juego, y por ende Harry también.

Y aun estoy yo, claro. Como sea, no tengo porque protestar – los juegos de Sirius siempre son divertidos – Solo espero por Merlin, que no me tenga que acercar a Lavender.

"¿Te apuntas,`Mione?" Pregunta Sirius, sonriendome coquetamente.

"¿Por qué no?" Respondo encogiendome en hombros, y tiro el periódico a un lado.

"Genial", oigo susurrar a Lavender a Ron, y Ron suelta una risita como respuesta.

De pronto Sirius se para, y regresa después de un momento con vasos llenos para todos.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunta Remus desconfiado.

"¡Algo para animar la noche!" Explica Sirius y añade, "¡Ah, relajate, Remus, son todos mayores de edad!"

Remus aun se muestra desconfiado.

"¡Para calentarnos, vamos, a la garganta!" Anuncia Sirius, y seca su vaso de un golpe.

Lentamente el resto se le une. Primero le doy cuidadosamente un pequeño sorbo al mio, y ya que no descubro ningun olor diferente al del alcohol decido tomarmelo todo.

Error, grave error. Siento el debil, suavemente amargo sabor a nuez del Veritaserum, el cual uno no nota almenos que lo esté esperando.

"Remus, ¿ Verdad o castigo?" pregunta Sirius e ignora mi mirada anonadada. Veritaserum es seriamente controlado por el ministerio… como demonios puede Sirius… da igual… no quiero saberlo!

Remus observa a Sirius, mientras que mide en las posibles consecuencias de su decisión. " Castigo."

"Quitate la camisa."

Casi me rió, cuando veo el intercambio de miradas tras aquella exhortación, los otros cuatro entran en pánico por en lo que esto podría acabar, si es que en la primera ronda ya se empiezan a desnudar.

"Sirius…" dice Lupin en un mal tono de advertencia.

"Remus, no es nada de lo que de todas formas no vayan a ver mañana cuando vayamos a nadar."

Ahora me mira Lupin – casi como si me estuviera preguntando si debería ceder a Sirius. Levanto los hombros. En serio, hasta ahora parece todo bastante inocente. Lentamente se desabotona la camisa, y por más que desearía poder admirar aquella vista, una parte mia está completamente curiosa por la reacción de los demás. Lavender y Ginny estan practicamente babeando, Harry mira molesto a Ginny y Ron parece tener complejos de inferioridad. Logro contenerme la risa… con las justas.

"Tu turno, Remus", dice Sirius y parece estarse divirtiendo.

Remus dice finalmente en tono aburrido, "Ron… ¿Verdad o castigo?"

Los ojos de Ron recorren el pecho de Remus y se estremece. "Verdad."

Remus mira a Sirius antes de preguntar, "¿Cuando es el cumpleaños de Lavender?"

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunta Harry con un suspiro decepcionado.

Pero Ron tiene la boca abierta. Se voltea y mira inseguro a su enamorada. "¿Setiembre?"

"¡El quince de agosto!" La cara de Lavender toma un tono rojo brillante y estoy feliz que a quien mira tan molesta es a Ron y no a mí.

"Okay… tu turno, Ron", añade Sirius divertido.

Ron mira la ronda y se detiene molesto al llegar a Remus.

"Remus", gruñe.

"No vale preguntarle a la misma persona que te acaba de preguntar", recuerda Ginny, la cual mira algo confundida.

"Muy bien." De nuevo recorre con la mirada y se queda mirandome a mí. No me gusta como me mira… "Hemione. ¿Verdad o castigo?"

Dilema… dilema… Si digo verdad, preguntará seguramente por cosas que no quiero contar – por ejemplo, que su amiga, obsesionada por los libros y carente de sexo, no solo ha jugado con el padrino de Harry a `esconder la varita´, sino que tambien con su antiguo profesor, y que Merlin me tenga piedad si es que el nombre de Snape también es involucrado… Con castigo me mantengo en el lado seguro.

"Castigo."

Ron sonríe endemoniadamente. "Besuqueate con Lupin, Hermione."

Harry resopla en su vaso recién llenado, Ginny me mira con lastima y Lavender suelta una carcajada.

"Ron…" advierte Lupin.

"Ron, no la puedes obligar a hacer eso!" protesta Harry.

"¿Por qué no? Dijo castigo…"

Genial – ¡Eso les parece gracioso! Tiempo de demostrarles algo. Me paro, mis piernas tiemblan un poco debido al efecto del alcohol, en el cual Sirius mezclo Veritaserum, entonces me inclino sobre Lupin y le presiono un beso rápido sobre los labios.

Obtengo exactamente la respuesta que esperaba de Ron."Dije besuquear…"

Pero antes de que él pueda terminar la oración, cojo los hombros de Lupin, me siento sobre su regazo y devoro sus labios. Merlin, está bueno. ¿Bueno? Está jodidamente fabuloso! Desde el ataque de Sirius hoy por la tarde en la baranda, me he quedado sentada, sentiendome algo perjudicada, y esto parece disolver algo de mi tensión. Mi lengua se desliza sobre la de Remus y de pronto me devuelve el beso, sus manos se enredan en mis cabellos y me jala mas hacia él. De la nada se sobresaltan sus caderas contra las mías y noto que esto no disuelve en nada la tensión que Remus quizás esté sintiendo. Y como respuesta a mis suposiciones, se ahoga un casi inaudible jadeo en mis labios.

"Oh Merlin…" Oigo a Ginny susurrar. Perfecto – creo que ya se los demostre. Pero ahora debo pensar de que manera salgo de esta situación manteniendo algo de dignidad…

----------------------------------------------------

Bueno, quien no ha jugado ese juego?

Reviews are always welcomed, ojala les haya gustado el comienzo, buenas noches


	2. Chapter 2

Misión: Distraer al enemigo

Dios, estoy sentada sobre el regazo de Remus y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de como levantarme sin ponerme mortalmente en ridículo. Aunque nuestro beso lo distrajo bastante, ha podido darse cuenta de su dilema. Qué he de hacer… qué he de hacer… me recuesto y le lanzo una mirada apenada. Remus hace una mueca.

"¡Más tragos!" Anuncia Sirius de repente, y mirando rápidamente sobre mi hombre me doy cuenta que los demás se han tomado un segundo para mirarlo. Aprovecho la oportunidad y me deslizo del regazo de Remus hacia mi sitio en el suelo. El pie de Remus se atora en mi pierna debido al apresurado intento de cruzar sus piernas para cubrir su… dilema.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Lavender se voltean para verme asombrados. Los ignore astutamente, volcándome a Sirius.

"¿Verdad o castigo, Sirius?"

Me mira, obviamente preguntándose que me tengo entre manos, pero francamente, tras aquella debacle con Remus, no necesito que Sirius me ponga en situaciones las cuales que le parezcan amenas y al haberle preguntado, me salvo a que sea yo la siguiente a quien ordene.

"Castigo," dice, dandome una sonrisa endemoniada.

"Justo es lo justo, Sirius. Quítate la camisa."

Sirius me mira decepcionado, pero rápidamente se quita la camisa por sobre la cabeza y la lanza a una esquina. Ginny y Lavender están babeando de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo parecen algo temerosas. Creo que tal vez acaban de darse cuenta que están yendo muy lejos.

Sirius mira la ronda y sus ojos se posan sobre Ron. Conozco esa mirada – no puede ser nada bueno.

"¿Verdad o castigo, Ron?" Pregunta Sirius, con una voz tan dulce que hasta repugna.

"Eh… verdad…" respone Ron dudoso y mira a Lavender, quien lo está observando molesta. No le va a perdonar tán rápidamente que no supiera el día de su cumpleños.

"¿Cual es la mayor meta de Lavender, Ron?"

Mierda. Oh, mierda. Ahora ya veo a que lleva todo esto. Miro a Lupin y noto una malvada sonrisa, la cual debería estar en el rostro de Sirius y no el suyo. No puedo creer que Lupin participe en esto…

"Eh…" Ron mira nerviosamente a Lavender. "¿Ahh… ser una vidente?"

Lavender le tira una cachetada, se pone de pie y grita, "¡No puedo creerlo, Ronald Weasley!" Se avalanza a lo largo del cuarto, bajando a la sala y tira la puerta tan fuerte, que toda la cabaña tiemble.

"¡Lavender!" Llama Ron, corriendo atras de ella. Gritos y llantos resuenan abajo en el pasillo y entonces se reducen, cuando Ron seguramente logró entrar al cuarto y cierra la puerta.

"Bueno, que pena", comenta Sirius inocentemente. "Talvez deberíamos ir a dormir…"

"¿Y donde voy a dormir yo?" Protesta Ginny de repente. "¡No voy a entrar ahí, mientras esté con ese humor!"

Sirius mira a Lupin, por un momento su mirada salta a mi y regresa a él.

"¡Ah, bueno!" suspire Remus."Bien. Ginny, puedes dormir con Harry, pero por Merlin, comportense!"

"Pero claro," Harry responde por sobre su hombre, Ginny y él están ya a la mitad del pasillo.

Miro a Sirius y a Lupin. "Supongo que tendré que dormir en el sofa…"

Sirius resopla.

Lupin lo mira molesto.

"¡Oh, por el amor a Merlin, Moony, relajate!" se queja Sirius. "Tampoco es que nunca lo hayamos hecho. A parte", continua y levanta una ceja dirigida a Remus, "no vas a permitir que Mione duerma aquí afuera en el frio, mientras que nosotros tenemos una enorme cama caliente, que reclama algo de compañia…"

Remus me mira y le sonrio dulcemente.

"¡Oh… está bien! ¡Realmente! Y Molly pensaba estar haciendo lo correcto, al dejarme a mi vigilarlos…" murmura Remus a si mismo.

"Ya dejaron de ser niños, Moony," resalta Sirius.

" Y mañana van a estar de todas formas en el bosque, haciendo lo mismo que hacen ahora," agrego.

"Si, de esa forma les ahorramos el sufrimiento de algunas picaduras en lugares desfavorables e imprevisibles ramitas…" se ríe Sirius.

Remus sonríe y sacude la cabeza. "¡Suficiente, suficiente! ¡Me convencieron, pero si aun quieren tener algo de está noche, preferiría que no me hagan imaginarme ese tipo de imagenes de Lavender!"

"¡No lo queremos!" Añade Sirius.

"Además, pensaba que tenias planeado con Sirius el como deshacerse de todos ellos?" Pregunto algo confundida.

"Si, porque quería acabar con ese juego antes de que se saliera de control," responde Remus y mira a Sirius directamente.

"Ups", dice Sirius inocente, entonces de inclina de pronto hacia adelante, me levanta y me lleva a su cuarto. Me rio sorprendida. "¡Ven, Moony!" Lo llama Sirius por sobre su hombro y le sonrio suplicante, mientras soy cargada por la puerta.

Sirius me lanza entusiasmado a su cama y se ríe despacio. "Ah, Mione…" Me sonrie y estoy algo contenta por tener a Remus aun allí, para que lo controle. "Sabes que, te mereces un castigo…"

"¿Y eso por qué?" pregunto completamente cofundida.

"Porque todo el día has estado andando con esto de aquí", responde y jala un poco el borde de mi vestido. "Brazos desnudos", me reprende y acaricia con la palma desde mis dedos. "Hombros desnudos." Sus manos se deslizan por encima de mis brazos, llegando a mi cuello y haciendome cosquillas en la clavícula. "Sin zapatos…" Sus manos recorren rápidamente mi cuerpo hasta mis tobillos y sobre las plantas de mis pies. Tiemblo. "Mucha pierna." Lentamente recorren sus manos mis pantorrillas, sobre mis rodillas y acarician la parte interior de mis muslos, hasta que llega al borde de mi vestido. Dios, me quemo en cada parte que me toca y en las partes que gritan por sus caricias."Y, si no me equivoco, una ropa interior blanca muy delgada." Con esas palabras Sirius me sube la falda y me sonríe.

"Como sabias …" quiero preguntarle, pero creo que en realidad no quiero saberlo.

"Tu, mi amor, deberías tener cuidado de como te sientas, si hay hombres codiciosos a los alrededores."

El hecho que Sirius me haya estado observando tan atentamente, me excita curiosamente.

"Bueno, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije afuera?" dice Sirius cínicamente y se toca ligeramente el mentón, fingiendo el estar pensando. "No me acuerdo en lo absoluto…"

"¿Dijiste que tenias hambre…?" Sugiero algo insegura. Pero solo por un momento…

"¡Ah! ¡Exacto! ¡Eso era!" Sirius mete un dedo bajo mi ropa interior y la jala a un lado. Con una sonrisa endemoniada, se desliza en la cama y entierra su rostro entre mis piernas. „Esto da hambre."

Me rió – si, fue un chiste bien bobo, pero Sirius es al único que le puede funcionar. El factor de humor que Sirius trae en el sexo, tiene algo, y sin embargo no distrae de …oh … maldito… sea … ¡Merlin! La lengua de Sirius ha pasado rapidamente sobre mi clítoris, sin tocar nada alrededor. Mis caderas se sobre saltan de repente y Sirius me coge de la cintura para mantenerme abajo.

"¡Bueno, Miss Granger, así no es como se comporta una dama!" dice Sirius sonriente y por un momento me pregunto a que se refiere, pero entonces me doy cuenta que había pensado en alto. Quiero contestarle algo, pero sus dedos se posiciona en mi cadera y con los pulgares estira la piel alrededor de mi clítoris. Su siguiente golpe con la lengua, es una pura y maravillosa tortura, que hace vibrar la punta de mis nervios y me hace gemir. Sirius deja que oiga una profunda y suave risa y continua con sus ataques. Merlin, lo siento tan bien, cada suave toque de aquella lengua, cada punto en los que presiona sus dedos a mi piel, su respiración sobre mis pliegues hipersensibles… ¡Merlin! Sus manos bajan – dos dedos juegan en mi entrada, se deslizan suavemente sobre mi piel, pero no entran. Me estoy retorciendo en la cama, mis caderas se presionan al colchón y solo respiro cortadamente. Casi… oh, casi…

"¡Por favor! ¡Sirius!" le ruego. Mi interior se junta, ya casi llego.

Un consiguiente golpe con la lengua y esos dos dedos se sumergen en mi profundidad. Desaparezco, tiemblo de dicha…

Cuando regreso, oigo a alguien aplaudir.

"Bravo, Padfoot", elogia Remus. "Pero no hubiese sido inteligente primero cerrar la puerta y luego encantarla con un hechizo de silencio?"

Mis ojos se disparan a la puerta. Dios, ¿Qué pasaría si Harry o Ron oyeran algo? Sobre todo Harry – estoy segura de que no se encontraría muy impresionado, si se pasea por aca mientras que su padrino me satisface… ¡Está cerrada! ¡Gracias a Merlin!

"¿Qué haríamos sin ti, Moony?" dice Sirius riéndose.

"Exactamente lo mismo, diría", responde Remus con una sonrisa extraña. "Aunque tendrían un par de expectadores."

"¿Tal vez le guste a Mione?" dice Sirius y me sonrie lascivo.

"¡No!" gritamos Remus y yo al mismo tiempo, obviamente no hemos olvidado el desastre del sofá.

"Bueno, en ese caso, si los expecatadores no te exitan tanto, Mione, deberías unirte a nosotros, Moony" responde Sirius autosuficiente.

Remus se pone, como siempre, un poco indispuesto ante aquella oferta. Yo estiro una mano hacia él y cuando la coge, lo jalo hacia mí. Su mirada se pega codiciosa a mis labios, y veo como piensa en nuestro beso de antes – un asunto pendiente. Alza un pulgar, acaricia mi labio inferior y se inclina hacia adelante. Sus labios se presionan a los mios y su lengua pide entrar, lo cual concedo ansiosa. Merlin, esto no es típico de él – ¡no es que me este quejando! Pero normalmente Remus es mucho más controlado que el hombre que me está besando cegado, cogiendo toscamente mis pechos y, si, esa es una erección la cual golpea contra mis caderas.

Sirius se ríe de nuevo. "Oye, se acerca la luna llena, Moony?"

Lupin solo gruñe como respuesta, cuando despega sus labios de los mios y se vuelve a dirigir a mi cuello, donde deja pequeñas y controladas mordidas. De repente se me ilumina todo – la disposición, con la cual Remus dejo que Ginny y Harry se fuesen, su parte en el plan de Sirius… está luchando fuertemente para controlar sus deseos, y a decir verdad va muy bien conmigo!

Este lado de Remus está ameno, para variar…

Remus me jala cerca, de tal forma que me quedo de costado. Una de sus manos se desliza de mi pecho hacia mi muslo y por debajo de mi vestido. Oh… mi… Recorre con un dedo sobre mi entrada y lo mete ansioso, y cuando de da cuenta lo dispuesta que le estoy, suelta un profundo gruñido, el cual vibra por todo mi cuerpo.

"Está dispuesta a tí, Moony", dice Sirius de por alguna parte atrás mio. "¿Cierto, Mione?"

"Merlin… si… " jadeo, cuando Remus acaricia mi clítoris. Su otra mano sigue apretando casi dolorosamente mi pesón, pero nunca llega a doler de verdad. Remus gruñe hondo y oigo como se abre su cremallera. Abro lentamente los ojos y veo a Sirius sobre Remus, obviamente le está ayudando a desvestirse. Pasan unos momentos y mis ojos se vuelven a cerrar bajo la supervisión de Remus, pero de repente la mano de Remus suelta mi pecho y está gruñiendo de nuevo, aunque esta vez es diferente. Abro de nuevo los ojos y veo alrededor. La mano de Sirius sujeta la erección de Remus, al parecer en medio de unas caricias, pero Remus ha cogido su muñeca con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se ponen blancos. Veo el rostro de Remus y he de admitir que su mirada me asusta por un momento, antes de volverse a desvanecer.

"Basta." No es ningúna petición, sino una orden, dirigida a un Sirius bastante preocupado.

"Moony, no crees que estas un poco muy cerca de trans…"

Remus respire profundamente y se relaja. "Todo está bien, si me dejas ir a mi propio ritmo."

Sirius lo miro un rato y luego se sonríe.

Ha decir verdad tengo algo de miedo… Remus – el bien educado, que no lastimaria ni a una mosca…

"Hermione, si quieres que pare, lo que sea, simplemente dilo. Me puedo controlar", me informa Remus de repente, al parecer vio mi mirada preocupada.

"Ehh…" Lo miro un momento, en un estado de completa excitación y algo de miedo.

"Me conoces Hermione, no te haré daño."

Y tiene razón – Remus jamas ha hecho algo para dañarme, todo lo contrario. Merlin … sus dedos siguen en mí, no se mueven pero siguen ahí… Bajo la mirada y me regordeo con la vista de su erección, la cual se presiona duramente contra mi estomago y se sobre salta un poco. Por más que disfrute sus dedos en mí, no son nada en comparación a la aterciopelada y lisa sensación de su pene en mí. Lo vuelvo a mirar a los ojos, sonrió y asiento. Remus sonríe de vuelta y sin saber lo que me pasa, ya me ha presionado contra la cama, sus dientes en mi oreja y sus caderas rozan las mias. Lo unico que aun nos separa es el material de mi ropa interior. Merlin, está tan caliente y duro, y si me sigue acariciando así, podría de frente…

"¿Estás bien, Hermione?" resopla Remus en mi oreja, y me doy cuenta que requiere de todo su autocontrol para poderse contener.

"Podría estar mejor", respondo y presiono mis caderas contra las suyas como indicación.

Dedos, repasan mi cadera y en el siguiente golpe, toca su piel de pronto la mía. Respira con dificultad y entierra las uñas en la almohada bajo mi cabeza, cuando la punta de su erección se introduce en mi entrada, antes de deslizarse por sobre mi clítoris y haciendome gemir.

"¡Por favor!" Ruego finalmente, cuando ya no lo aguanto más – estoy ya tan cerca, pero lo necesito en mí. "¡Remus, por favor!"

Los ojos de Remus se clavan en los mios y para sus movimientos de pronto. Maldición. Va a parar, se ira y me va a dejar acá tirada, tan excitada que yo…

"¡Remus!" Sin previo aviso, se introduce del todo en mí y me llena. ¡Merlin! La súbita penetración, la sedosa y dura sensación de su erección y ya explota mi autocontrol, de todas maneras medio roto, en mil estrellas bajo mis párpados, mientras que tiemblo alrededor de él y mis uñas se entierran en su pecho.

Casi no tengo tiempo de darme cuenta, que él ha puesto mis rodillas sobre sus hombros y me penetra con una velocidad increíble, pero de nuevo encuentro la ventaja de está posición.

Se introduce mucho más profundo en maravillosos lugares, con los que sus toques hacen que me retuerza.

"Sirius…" pide Remus de pronto y baja su cabeza a mi pecho.

Dos pares de labios se cierran repentinamente en mis pezones y comienzan a succionar fuertemente. Merlin… Merlin, Merlin, dulce Merlin…

Oigo a Remus decir mi nombre y mi pezón izquierdo es soltado, pero junto a una firme mordida antes. Tiemblo alrededor suyo, al menos pienso que se repite, tal vez podría también ser mi ultimo orgasmo, que sigue palpitando… no importa… da igual… Estoy flotando nuevamente en esferas de complete satisfacción, consentida por dos hombres, muy pero muy sabrosos… ¡La vida no puede ser mas hermosa!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Uf el tiempo como pasa...hasta me habia olvidado de la perversion de todas estas historias…. Jajajaja, por dios.

Lamento haberme demorado, pero… ya saben… la vida real me consume :/ Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de responder un solo review…buuh

Espero que todas las fanes de Sirius y Remus hayan tenido un capítulo interesante e informativo, jeje, en el siguiente llega el profesor de pelo negro, ayayay.

Chaito


	3. Chapter 3

Dios, ni me digan cuanto tiempo me he demorado, lo se!! Me da verguenza hasta subir esto... no crean que me he olvidado (es lo peor de todo, porque lo tengo como una mosca al lado de la oreja pidiendome que traduzca- "tradussssse") pero ya... no hay escusas...tomateenme!

Gracias. Y como realmente me porte mal e irresponsable, les cuento que ya traduje dos capitulos mas junto a este, para no demorarme asi de nuevo, yeee. Los subo uno por semana, porque aun hay que corregirle las faltitas. Los demas los traduciré tambien pronto.

Fuera de todo, este capítulo no está nada mal, asi que a leer!

Recuerden que la historia es de Fervesco, los personajes de J.K.R y no apta para menores! (por si no se acordaban)

00o00o0o0o0o0o00000oooo00o0o0o0

Misión: Ignorar a todos los informantes.

Remus acaba de largarse de la cabaña. Genial, me hubiese gustado pasar la tarde en su compañia, pero dijo que estaba muy cerca de transformarse y que sería demasiado peligroso, si estoy indefensa cerca a él. Ahora voy camino abajo hacia el lago, donde están Ron, Lavender, Harry y Ginny – y Sirius también, supongo, aunque no lo he visto durante todo el día. Al parecer, si es que Sirius no aparece, voy a tener una tarde desganada – y tras la noche anterior aquel panorama si que me aburre.

Atravieso los arboles, que rellenan el camino hacia el lago, y me ajusto el saco cuando el aire fresco enfría toda la piel desnuda que no esta cubierta por mi bikini. Entonces oigo subir los chillidos de Lavender hasta donde estoy. Dios – ¡no puedo aguantar a esa chica! El sonido de su voz me basta para matar a alguien – y no estoy segura si me dan ganas de matarla a ella, por ser tan jodida, o a Ron, por ser tan imbécil de invitarla!

"¿Bueno, donde está la pequeña Miss perfecta?" La voz aguda de Lavender retumba atravez de los arboles.

"¿Hermi? Ni idea," responde Ron.

No pasa ni un segundo y Ginny agrega, "Creo que Hermione no es tan linda e inocente como parece."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Harry parece estar bastante desconcertado. Yo en cambio me muero de ganas por saber, lo que Ginny le va a responder…

"Pues, no durmió la noche anterior en la sala," explica Ginny.

"¿Y?" ¡Ron, tu voz si que suena estúpida!

"O sea, durmio en el cuarto de Remus y Sirius."

Por un par de segundos se expande un silencio anonadado. Hmm, me pregunto…

"¿De donde lo sabes?" pregunta Harry ecéptico.

"Porque me levanté en medio de la noche, y ella no estaba en la sala – ¿donde más podría haber estado?"

"Bueno… ehh… ni idea …" Pobre Harry, parece estar desesperado por encontrar una explicación plausible. Dios, estoy sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras me imagino sus caras.

"Como sea", dice Lavender desdeñosa, mientras yo avanzo de puntitas entre los arboles, hasta poder verlos a todos. Están con el agua hasta las caderas, Ron está pegado al cuello de Lavender y Ginny se ha acomodado entre los brazos de Harry.

"Bueno, pues no es la reina de hielo que quieren hacer de ella", responde Ginny molesta. ¡Gracias, Gin!

"Como si vaya a tener sexo con alguno de los dos… son hombres adultos, no creo que se interesen por… ella". Dios, la mueca que hace Lavender al hablar de mí…

Mi rostro se paraliza al oir esas palabras – están tan cerca a la verdad, pero …

"El beso que tuvo con Lupin la noche anterior, estuvo bien fuerte…" Medita Ron.

"El alcohol que Sirius nos dio anoche también estaba bien fuerte", contraataca Lavender.

"Tengo que admitir que ayer realmente parecía como si Hermione y Lupin lo estuvieran disfrutando." Y Harry cogió el último enlace y añadio, "Pero Sirius estuvo en el cuarto, por lo tanto no creo que haya podido pasar nada."

"Exacto." Lavender suena contenta. "Ninguno de los dos se pondría a jugar con ella – ¡es tan aburrida! ¿Se lo imaginan? ¡Se pondría a recitar _Una Historia de Hogwarts _aburriendo al pobre idiota que se le ocurrió irse a la cama con ella!"

Las risitas y resoplidos que le siguieron a aquel comentario me destrozan. Bien, se que no es más que una estupidez infantil y no tiene nada de cierto, pero ellos son (al menos la mayoría) mis amigos, y lo que piensen de mi, me es importante. Más de lo que pensé, cuando me doy cuenta que una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla.

"Aunque prefiero el inaudible farfullo que da en medio del coito", resuena una profunda voz en mi oreja, y un cálido brazo me coge por la cadera, mientras que otro acaricia mi cabello a un lado del cuello, "podría aguanta el oír _Una historia de Hogwarts_, siempre y cuando suprima su permanente sermón de no aparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts."

"Severus…" suspiro y me recuesto a él. Su compañia era justo lo que necesitaba…

"¡Profesor Snape!" Gruñe.

"Disculpe, señor", respondo, pero no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se apodere de mi rostro. Ha sido tanto el tiempo que no he estado cerca de él. La última vez fue en mi úlitma mañana en Hogwarts, cuando me desperté , porque me estaba jodiendo suavemente desde atrás. Fue una pena , que tras nuestro climax me diera cuenta que ya casi estaba por perder el Hogwarts-Express, y tuve que correr a la estación, en vez de dejar en paz que el sexo vuelva a encenderse.

"La señorita Brown parece tener una imagen falsa acerca de su ser apasionado", continua Snape y presiona sus labios sobre la fresca piel de mi cuello.

"Así parece."

"Y se atreve a tomarse en serio el grotesco chismorreo de una pequeña niña? Estoy decepcionado – pensaba que las infantiles e idiotas ocurrencias de sus compañeros no le afectarían."

"Lo mismo pensaba yo", respondo, aunque ahora estoy algo distraida por la forma en la que sus labios se encargan de mi cuello y la sensación aterciopelada que dan sus dedos, los cuales se han introducido por mi saco y se deslizan por mi estomago.

"Supongo , que en aquel caso seria lo correcto, que le compruebe lo lejos que se encuentra de ser la deplorable reina de hielo por quien la suponen."

Dios, la promesa escondida en esas palabras me hace temblar. No, definitivamente ninguna reina de hielo, de momento mas bien un charco ardiente de deseo.

"¡Ron!" chilla Lavender de repente. Con cansancio abro los ojos, sin haberme dado cuenta que los había cerrado. Harry y Ginny han desaparecido y las manos de Ron estan… pues… desde este ángulo, muy obviamente tiene los dedos debajo del bikini de Lavender.

"Por supuesto", suspira Snape en mi oreja, "no reaccionaria de esa forma especial tras mis esfuerzos." Luego, solo para demostrarlo, empuja su mano, la cual había estado acariciando mi estomago, determinadamente hacia el sur, debajo de mi bikini. Largos y hábiles dedos recorren mis caderas y se introducen mas profundo , hasta que uno se mete entre mis pliegues y acaricia suavemente mi clítoris. Divino, simplemente divino. Murmullo aprobatoriamente, pero estoy segura que no estoy hablando castellano. "Y mi teoría se comprueba."

"¿Lo habría dudado?" pregunto autosuficiente.

"No con respecto a esto, Miss Granger." Luego siento como su otra mano roza un punto sensible de mi cuello."Por este en cambio, me había preguntado que tan solicitada es mi presencia."

Supongo que se refiere al lugar donde Remus me apretó y obviamente dejó una huella.

"Su presencia siempre es bienvenida, Sev… Profesor." Uh oh, lo ultimo que quiero es que Snape piense que estoy satisfecha con Sirius y Remus – Snape trae tanta dinámica a esta… eh… ¿relación?

"¿Puede ser, pero es necesaria? Tengo cosas mas urgentes que debería atender…"

"¿Algo como esto?" digo riendome y presiono mi trasero contra su erección que tensa su pantalón.

"A diferencia de algunos de nosotros", responde Snape algo divertido, "no me dejo llevar exclusivamente por mis antojos sexuales."

"Por lo que determino que me desea", acentuó autosuficiente.

"Sin duda la encuentro sumamente excitante, Miss Granger, pero…"

Le acorto la frase. "Eso es todo lo que queria saber. En ese caso su presencia es más que necesaria."

Snape no responde, pero su dedo vuelve a acariciar mi clítoris, antes de introducirse en mi profundidad, y eso me basta por completo como respuesta .

"¡Por el amor a Merlin, Ron! ¡Son pechos y no pelotas anti estresantes!" Las quejas de Lavender distraen mi atención de vuelta a la escena ante mi, donde mira a Ron molesta por sobre su hombro.

"Parece que sus pequeños amigos no son tan talentosos como les gusta creer." De nuevo Snape imita el ejemplo de Ron y deja deslizar su mano libre por mi lado, metiéndose por debajo de mi saco. Allí jala de mi top, hasta dejar un pecho libre. Dedos largos dibujan círculos que se van achicando alrededor de mi pecho, de forma que me tengo que recostar más a él para no caerme. Contengo un gemido, cuando presiona con la fuerza exacta mi endurecido pesón, y Snape suelta un sonido divertido. Su mano abajo comienza en un lento y torturoso ritmo a deslizarse entre mis pliegues, mientras que sigue amasando mis pechos aleatoriamente. Dios, estoy en el cielo. Lentamente empiezan mis piernas a rendirse, hasta que Snape levanta mis brazos y los cruza a su cuello, donde tengo que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad y control para sostenerme, mientras que el continua complaciendome.

"Mírelos", se burla, y después de unos instantes mis ojos vuelven a reposar nítidamente sobre Ron y Lavender. Lavender está recostada sobre una roca medio hundida en el lago, su trasero hacia arriba y la parte de abajo de su bikini flota al lado suyo en el agua. Ron tiene sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y con un ahogado resoplido me doy cuenta, que sin duda esta teniendo dificultades con… ehh… ¿como expresarlo? – llevar a acabo con lo que empezó?

La mano de Snape deja mi pecho y saca su varita de su bolsillo. Con un inaudible movimiento se transforma una pequeña rama, que está tirada frente a nosotros, en un tronco grande. Con un consiguiente movimiento desaparece la parte inferior de mi bikini. Snape vuelve a guardar su varita, con la mano libre me coge de los cabellos y jala mi cabeza hasta ponerla en su hombre. Cubre mis labios con un hambriento y ansioso beso – todas las amabilidades están de lado.

Rápido, y sin embargo sin dañarme en lo absolute, me encuentro recostada sobre el tronco, en una posición parecida a la de Lavender. Lavender – vuelvo a levantar la mirada y puedo ver entre los arboles justo como Ron aun se sigue esforzando con… las cosas.

"¿Que haces ahí?" pregunta Lavender y suena algo molesta.

Estoy a punto de reirme, pero Snape justo aprovecha ese momento para hundirse en mi, llenarme por completo y ponerme muda, sin contar por un corto y encantador jadeo, que se escapa de mi garganta.

"¿Creo que no debo informarla acerca del estilo de mis actividades, Miss Granger?" gruñe en mi oreja.

"No tengo preguntas, señor", respondo sin aliento.

"Así es de ser."

Snape comienza a moverse en mí, con lo que parece encender cada nervio con su roce sedoso. Sus dedos aun siguen en mi clítoris y frotan de tal manera que me llevan al limite, pero no me dejan traspasarlo. Snape tiene razón – la paciencia es una virtud. Así disfruto de aquel acusador cosquilleo, que se esparce por mi cuerpo, pero que aun no se transforma en un orgasmo. Me recuesto un instante sobre el tronco y me baño en la sensación de los movimientos de Snape en mí y sus dedos, que tocan todas mis partes sensible, y como contraste a eso, el aspero tronco bajo mi piel desnuda.

"¡Ya esta!" Y así parece que Ron tambien ha logrado… eh… resolver su problema.

Lavender chilla y ahora entiendo porque Ron tenia problemas – si fuera un tipo y tuviera que oir eso, tambien tendria problemas en levantarla.

"¡Ohh, Won-won!"

Asco. Lavender casi – casi – logra arruinarme el momento, pero Snape me aprieta de repente un pezón y me vuelvo a concentrar en él. El cosquilleo se pone más fuerte, cuando acelera un poco su ritmo.

"El imbécil no va a aguantar mucho más, miss Granger", dice explicativo.

Así que eso es – avergonzar a Ron. Snape no pensara que me… me…

"¡Más fuerte, Won-won!"

"¡Merlin!" Jadea Ron con la cara roja, y es dolorosamente obvio que ya se vino.

"Idiota sin tacto", sisea Snape. Sus golpes se vuelven de repente más fuertes y profundos, sus movimientos en mi clítoris mas intensivos. Cojo su muñeca y le ayudo. Su otra mano en cambio deja mi pecho y suspiro por la perdida. Pero me he lamentado muy pronto, ya que ahora acaricia mi espalda, recorre mi columna y presiona fuertemente el anillo de músculos de mi entrada trasera, entra un poquito…

"¡Merlin!"

Negras…rojas estrellas… olas de exitación y Snape se siente de pronto mucho más grande, casi demasiado grande, cuando me contraigo alrededor suyo. Un jadeo profundo es todo lo que Snape da de sí. Dos golpes rápidos luego y siento como una húmeda calidez se esparce en mí.

Respirando profundamente levanto mi cabeza del tronco y tengo el sentimiento de ver un accidente automovilístico – se que no debería ver porque es demasiado horrible, pero no puedo evitarlo…

"¿Te viniste?" pregunta Ron lleno de esperanza.

No te rías, Herms. ¡No te rías!

"Creo que no." ¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera lo sabe? Oh cielo… grandioso cielo…

"Le preguntaría lo mismo, miss Granger, ya que parece moderno como tema de discusión tras el coito, pero creo, que estos son pruebas suficientes." Snape me suelta y me muestra su muñeca. Cuatro profundas huellas en forma de medias lunas decoran su piel, ahi donde clave mis uñas al perder el control.

Sonrió. "Creo que Ron necesita algo de clases, profesor."

"No en esta vida. Los tiempos en los que estaba obligado a enseñarle a ese idiota han terminado – y de ninguna manera planeo continuar con ello voluntariamente – sobre todo no en este especifico curso."

"Gente. Ginny y yo queremos ir a pasear, ¿quieren venir?"

Vuelvo a observar entre los arboles y veo a Harry y a Ginny nadando hacia Lavender y Ron, quienes ahora gracias al cielo están vestidos.

"Eh… pero… pero pensaba que ustedes estaban allí abajo de los arboles?" pregunta Lavender y cabezea en nuestra dirección.

"¿Ah? ¿No, estabamos en el muelle… por que?" pregunta Ginny igual de confusa.

"Bueno… oí… eh… oí sonidos…"

"¿Qué sonidos?" pregunta Harry preocupado.

"Eh… sonidos sexuales."

Las cuatro cabezas se voltean a nuestra dirección.

Oh, mierda.


	4. Chapter 4

Uolas!

Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo, recuerden comentar, jeje, ya me habia olvidado lo graciosos que son los reviews.

La historia no es mia, es de Fervesco, los personajes de Rowling y solo para mayores.

Listo, a leer!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misión: Acabar con los agentes dobles

Harry es el primero en moverse. Chapucea hasta la orilla, en dirección nuestra. Mierda. Mierda amierdada.

"¡Harry!" llama Ginny y coge su mano, pero el se la sacude y sigue. Dios, está tan cerca, que casi no puedo respirar. Snape me tapa la boca con una mano y me jala del lugar abierto, entre los arboles, pero aun se nos puede ver bien y además estamos en la mayor parte – al menos en mi caso – desnudos. Dios, a Harry le va a dar un ataque cardiaco o va a embrujar a Snape en el siguiente milenio… o ambos. Merlin… Merlin… trepa por el tronco – si, _ese _tronco- y nos va a ver en cualquier momento. Empiezo a luchar contra la mano de Snape, trato de empujarnos más entre los arboles, pero el no se mueve ni un milimetro ni me suelta. ¡El hombre está loco!

Harry entrecierra los ojos y mira los alrededores. Ahora nos ve… en cualquier segundo…

Nos mira directamente, y luego sus ojos siguen moviendose. ¿Qué? ¿Que mierda? ¡No nos ha visto! Como diablos no nos puede haber visto… ¡Voy a matar a Snape!

"¡No hay nadie aquí!" le grita Harry a los otros.

"Podría jurar que oi sonidos", insiste Lavender, cuando Ron y Ginny siguen las huellas de Harry.

"Talvez, pero no hay nadie", responde Harry, pero parece dudar de la afirmación de Lavender.

"¡Aqui habia alguien!" ¡Dios, ahorita se pone a llorar!

"¿Lo he negado?" resopla Harry, pero conozco ese tono de voz – no le cree. ¡Bien!

Los cuatro van camino a la cabaña y sus voces se hacen cada vez mas inaudibles, mientras que Lavender sigue lloriqueando y Harry se pone cada vez más y más cínico. Espero, hasta que creo que están lo suficientemente alejados, despues pelo los dedos de Snape de mi boca.

"¡Cabrón!" insulto y me volteo hacia él.

"Fue un placer, Miss Granger." Me sonríe. ¡Infeliz! ¡Maldito infeliz!

"¡Nos puso un conjuro de invisibilidad!"

"¿Y se sorprende? Ayayay, Miss Granger. ¿Qué parte de su desordenada cabeza le hace pensar que me gustaría ser descubierto por Potter en una situación compremetedora?"

Okay, okay – por alguna parte tiene razón. ¡Pero sigue siendo un cabrón!

"Un hechizo de silencio no se le ocurrio…" digo en alto.

"¿Donde quedaría el reto, Miss Granger, si deshago cada riesgo?" Se le ve tan malditamente autosuficiente.

"El reto, profesor," digo y me recuesto tanto hacia su cabeza hasta estar casi nariz a maravillosa-grande nariz, "es que me debe buen sexo…"

"Eso no es ningún reto", se burla Snape, aunque parece divertirse por mi atrevimiento.

"…y con Sirius." No tiene precio. Su rostro está pálido y creo que veo algo de verde – un tono de celos - que se desliza por su piel.

"¿Y si me niego?" investiga Snape y pone su cabeza de lado.

"Ya que Remus está de momento incapacitado, me obtiene Sirius para él solo."

Por un momento temo por mi vida – Snape no parece estar contento con mi ultimátum en lo absoluto. Pero pronto una endemoniada sonrisa distorziona su rostro.

"Muy bien, Miss Granger. Pero recuerde luego que así lo deseo."

Uh oh.

Justo quiero preguntar a que se refiere exactamente con esa aclaración, cuando me doy cuenta que el ya se recompuso y ya se ha ido casi a mitad del camino. Apresuradamente me acomodo la parte de arriba y me doy cuenta que la parte de abajo de mi bikini a desaparecido. Le quiero gritar al cabrón un par de obscenidades, cuando recuerdo que tengo mi varita en el bolsillo de mi saco. Ay, en serio, a veces me sorprendo de mi misma, de lo inteligente que soy! Con un hechizo veloz estoy completamente vestida y corro por el camino hacia él.

Me mira sobre el hombro y observa mi ahora cubierto cuerpo de arriba a abajo, con una sonrisa.

"Que pena."

"Cabrón", repito, aun algo avergonzada.

"Que original, Miss Granger."

¡Cabrón!

Al llegar a la cabaña, teniendo que mencionar que miro fijamente con odio la espalada de Snape, oigo nuevamente la voz llorona de Lavender.

"¿Y donde está Sirius?"

"¡Lavender, ya párala!" Le requinta Harry.

"¿Remus, donde está Sirius?" Vuelve a preguntar Ginny molesta.

"Sirius ha salido para buscarme un par de cosas", responde Remus, y podría jurar oír un resoplido de desprecio por parte de Snape.

"¿Fue Hermione con él?" refriega Lavender.

"No – pensaba que quería encontrarse con ustedes en el lago… ¿no la vieron?" Remus suena algo preocupado.

"No…" responde Harry, tambien inquieto. "¿Hace cuanto tiempo salio?"

"Oh, hace como unos veinte o treinta minutos… creo que voy a buscarla."

"Miss Granger se encuentra sana y salva", añade Snape y sube deslizándose paso a paso por la terraza. Yo voy pisando duro atrás suyo, lo adelanto y , ups, le golpeo con el codo las costillas. "Y tan encantadora como siempre", le dice Snape a mi espalda.

Veo como Lavender le lanza una significativa mirada a Harry y señala con la cabeza en dirección a Snape. Harry la mira como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

"¿Qué diablos ha perdido este aquí?" me sisea Ron cuando paso a su lado.

"¿De donde diablos lo voy a saber?" Bufo de vuelta y desaparezco en la casa. Sin embargo se trata de una pregunta justificada, por eso me quedo cerca a la puerta.

"Yo", responde Snape vengativo, "voy a vigilarlos a ustedes asquerosos desiluminados, durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas."

"¿Qué?" protesta Lupin sorprendido.

"Orden de Molly, Lupin. Aceptalo como un buen lobito y anda y esconde tu insignificante trasero de perro de los piadosos ojos muggles. No tengo ganas de tener que ir a sacarte mañana de la perrera."

"¿Molly te mando, para cuidarlos?" vuelve a preguntar Lupin, al parecer tan sorprendido que ignora los toscos comentarios de Snape.

"Extrañamente comparte la opinión que yo sea más apto como un ejemplo de adulto, que tu `amigo´." La burla que resuena en sus palabras no es directamente agradable, pero no parece haberla notado nadie tampoco.

Oigo como los cuatro murmullan y quejan en cara del ultimo desarrollo de la situación – yo en cambio sonrió con todo mi rostro. Sirius y Snape… ¡Perfecto!

Harry, Ron, Lavender y Ginny se meten y se dejan caer desanimados sobre el sillón.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" se queja Ginny.

"¡Justo cuando Lupin se suelta un poco, tiene que venirse ese murciélago! ¡Seguro nos va a poner a limpiar potes!" añade Ron.

"¡Idiota baboso!" Lavender se une.

"¡Hasta aquí con la diverción!" refunfuña Harry.

¡Maldición! No va a funcionar – no si los cuatro se quedan en la casa y lloriquean. Tengo que deshacerme de ellos para la noche… piensa, Herms, piensa… ¡Ah! ¡Foquito sobre la cabeza!

"Creo que he visto un par de carpas en el armario de la cabañita de afuera", comienzo, y por suerte Harry entiende rápidamente.

"¡Si! ¡Podriamos armarlas al lado del lago y hacer una fogata… seria magnifico!"

Veo como sus rostros se iluminan por un momento.

"Pero jamas va a permitirlo. Apuesto que quiere disfrutar su poder sobre nosotros como en los viejos tiempos…" dice Ginny de repente y todas las sonrisas desaparecen.

"Dejenmelo a mí", me entremeto, "seguro puedo convencer al profesor Snape."

" ¿Ah si, en serio?" dice Lavender sospechosa.

" ¡Por Merlin, Lavender! ¡Ya cortala!" le grita Harry.

Claro que mi plan ha funcionado. No es de sorprenderse que Snape no se haya negado de deshacerse de Harry y Ron por una noche y de paso de Ginny y Lavender. Fue sin embargo un poco mas difícil, convencer a los cuatro que preferia quedarme. Al final aparentemente Harry estaba satisfecho con la escusa que no tenia ganas de pasarme toda la noche viendo como se metían las lenguas a la garganta, y seria mejor quedarme en la cabaña leyendo. Si, leyendo… es lo que tengo planeado –¡En serio!

Sirius volvio hoy por la tarde y bastante molesto que Snape ya estuviera aqui; a el en cambio le pareció muy divertido que Sirius se la hubiese pasado todo el día buscándolo para traerle a Remus la pócima. Bueno, los dos jamas serán los mejores amigos – ¡Más diverción para mí!

Y ahora estoy sentada aqui en el sofá y me hago la que lee el diario, pero en realidad estoy pensando en como llevarme a los dos a la cama – o a cualquier otra parte – ¡No soy tan fina! Finalmente Snape cierra cuidadosamente su libro y mira directamente a Sirius.

"En su ilimitada sabiduria, Miss Granger, me ha retado a darle, usando sus palabras `buen sexo´."

Sirius mira de Snape a mí como un cachorro sorprendido. Yo asiento de vuelta a Snape, como señal que debe escuchar lo que dice.

"Pero tonta como es, ha pendido que tolere tu presencia en este asunto, por más innecesaria que sea."

Sirius sonríe endemoniadamente. "Obviamente a Mione no le pareces tan suficiente, como te gusta creer…" Creo que Sirius lo quiere llamar Snivellus, pero se retracta ante la fea expresión en el rostro de Snape.

"¿Es otro reto, Black?" Sisea Snape.

"Depende de tí."

Uh oh. Hmmm… Tal vez no fue tan buena idea, ahora que Remus no está aquí… Estoy bien calladita – sea lo que diga, no le va a gustar a ninguno de los dos.

"Le advertí, Miss Granger, ¿está segura que quiere continuar?" Las palabras de Snape suenan tan extrañas – tal vez tan solo porque cada vez se recuesta más en el sofá y aparenta que todo lo que está pasando le diera igual. Maldición – admito que tengo un par de dudas, pero por otro lado, así lo queria…

"De todas maneras", respondo con una, espero, confiada sonrisa.

"Vaya al cuarto, Miss Granger, y desvistase." La mirada de Snape se desliza sobre mí, entonces añade, "Espero que se de satisfacción a si misma – Black y yo vamos a unirnos a usted en un momento. Tenemos que discutir un par de cosas."

¿Un par de cosas? ¿Que mierda? Miro a Sirius, quien levanta los hombros, pero sin embargo parece estar algo desconfiado.

Oh, da igual, Snape solo es un mago, Sirius y yo somos dos, y en el fondo Snape es apesar de sus desagradables cualidades un maldito dios del sexo.

"Okay", digo lo más relajada posible, les sonrió a ambos picaramente y deambulo al cuarto de Remus y Sirius. Me quedo parada en la puerta para oír, aparentemente en la persona que me he vuelto, pero no tengo suerte.

"¡Juegue a mis reglas, Miss Granger, o no juegue para nada!" me manda Snape, y la puerta se cierra de golpe frente a mi nariz. Maldición. Un momento después, cuando estoy pensando en lo que debo hacer, se oscurecen las velas en el cuarto. Aparentemente aun estoy al alcance de Snape. Perfecto. Me saco los zapatos, me quito el saco, y me sigo desvistiendo. A decir verdad me siento medio tonta, cuando estoy completamente desnuda y me quedo parada, pero satisfacerme a mi misma me parece sumamente vergonzoso, si los dos saben lo que estoy haciendo. Oigo un silencioso _pop_, y cuando me pongo a mirar buscando veo un objeto largo, negro y fálico. Un vibrador. A decir verdad es provocante – nunca me atreví a comprarme una cosa así, ni investir en un libro donde esté escrito en como crear algo así magicamente. Lo tomo en la mano y dejo que mis dedos se deslicen sobre la fuerte y lisa superficie. Estoy sorprendida, que Snape me regale un aparato tan muggle… Justo cuando toco en uno de los extremos se despierta a la vida y comienza a vibrar maravillosamente en mi mano. Oh, al diablo…

Me echo en la cama, lo presiono suavemente contra mis pliegues y jadeo – ¡Merlin, que intensivo! Pero no soy de las que se rinden facilmente. Lo presiono un poco más fuerte y se introduce en mí. Dios, okay … es diferente. A decir verdad no se si me gusta – digo, para haber estado toda la tarde desnudando a Snape y Sirius con la mirada, esto es un simpático alivio, pero no es lo mismo…

Vuelvo a oir un _pop_, y de pronto desaparece el vibrador de mis oh… creo, que Snape oye mis pensamientos… Mierda … Merlin… no pienses en nada, Herm, sencillamente en nada… asi está bien… desactivar el cerebro, si, no pienso en cuanto deseo, que se apresurara y viniera finalmente y me cogiera hasta el delirio… ¡Herm, para! Desactivar el cerebro, desactivar el cerebro…

"¡Oh Dios!"

Mi clítoris ha comenzado como parece a vibrar por su cuenta. Dios, se siente bien…

Un tiempo se deshacen mis pensamientos en la nada, después consigo por fin controlarme, y deslizo mis dedos hacia abajo, para encontrar la causa. No, nada, solo mi piel, la cual vibra bajo mis dedos. ¡Merlin, está bueno … el hechizo tengo que aprenderlo!

"Si, a veces, Miss Granger, está el mundo mágico por encima."

Infeliz. Asi que este es su juego. Oh, da igual. Estoy contenta, ¿o no?

"Sin embargo" continua Snape, mientras camina orgullosamente por el cuarto y me observa, "a veces se tropiezan los muggles sobre la respuesta correcta."

¿Qué? ¿No sabe el hombre, que resolver acertijos no es mi fuerte, cuando estoy desnuda sobre la cama, Sirius observandome ansioso desde la puerta, la sedosa voz de Snape llenando el cuarto, y mi clítoris encontrandose en una especie de baile divino?

¿Qué car…? Verdad. Acertijo ón. Mis brazos son separados estupefactamente de mi cuerpo y mis piernas separadas, y no puedo hacer nada más que patalear desvalidamente, mientras que mi clítoris sigue vibrando. Si, una rápida mirada a mis muñecas comprueba mi suposición – estoy amarrada al armazón de la cama con algo que parece una cadena, pero tras un jalón desconfiado creo que Snape le ha añadido un hechizo – la suavidad sobre mi piel no es la de un metal, como el que parece y resuena.

"Se lo advertí, Miss Granger", dice Snape con voz sedosa, obviamente muy contento consigo mismo. No me gusta como brillan sus ojos. Miro a Sirius – él también parece estar irritado por esto. "Y, aunque Black y yo no estemos … ajem… de acuerdo con respecto a ciertas cosas, no nos gusta a ninguno de los dos como usted se las arregla para ponernos en competencia."

Mierda.

"¿Sirius?" digo rogando y lo miro con una mirada rompe-corazones.

"Esta vez tiene razón Snape, Mione", dice levantando los hombros, "y debo admitir, que te vez sumamente seductora, así como estas echada."

Doble mierda. Aunque debo admitir, que el hecho de ser el objeto de sus ambos juegos no es lo peor… sobre todo no, sin pensar que mi interior tiembla al imaginarse a uno de los dos, ni hablar de ambos…

"Su turno, Miss Granger, de aprender una regla básica – no intente intimidarme con estupidas amenazas – no me van bien."

Oh Vaya.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaa (saluditos)  
Disculpen queria postear esto antes, pero se me paso.

Creo que voy a coger los reviews y hacer un librito de "Lo que ellas piensan", jajaja, es que me dan una risa leerlos, esas imaginaciones de algunas.

Pero bueno ya no las dejo con todo el suspenso, aunque la mitad se saltea esto de frente a lo que está debajo de los ceritos, y aquí les presento el capítulo `tan esperado´ (si se toma en cuenta como termino el otro)

Historia de Fervesco, personajes de Rowling y yo la traducción.

000000000000000000000000000000

Operación secreta bajo fuego.

Snape está parado ahí y me observa. Dios, me siento sumamente avergonzada y al mismo tiempo exitada, cuando empieza a rodearme y admirarme de todos los lados. Sirius sigue parado en la puerta y parece divertirse con la penosa situación. Merlin, ya no aguanto la vibración de mi clítoris, uno de los dos debería tocarme de una vez, y satisfacer esta creciente exitación.

Finalmente Snape estira un brazo y acaricia, a modo de prueba, sobre mi pecho, sus dedos recorren mi pezón y suspiro, cuando regresa la mano. La piel que tocó se encuentra bajo llamas, y me doy cuenta que sin querer levanto el cuerpo para que repita él su movimiento. Pero no tengo suerte, el sigue caminando. Cuando llega a mi otro lado, hace exactamente el mismo movimiento sobre mi otro pecho – suavesisimos roces, los cuales no me satisfacen, sino que me siguen llevando al borde de la locura. ¡No es suficiente! Una y otra vez, sus dedos rozan mi piel, pero desaparecen demasiado rápido – mi estomago, mis muslos, mi cuello, todo admirado pero abandonado. ¡Cabrón!

Finalmente recorre con un dedo a través de mis pliegues, y roza mi clítoris vibrante, luego vuelve a desaparecer. ¡Dios, que frustrante!

"¡Sev…Profesor!" me quejo.

Me ignora por completo, en cambio se mete el dedo con el que me toco en la boca y lo chupa, como si estuviera probando vino o algo. ¡Grrr!

"Si, es suficiente."

"Qué…" Comienzo, pero no tengo tiempo de terminar mi pregunta – en una mi cuerpo es tirado, de modo que quedo con el rostro hacia abajo y amarrada. Okay, con la cara abajo no es exactamente como es, ya que estoy flotando unos treinta centímetros sobre la cama. Oh, a quien le importa! Estoy tan cerca, pero no…

"¡Por favor!"

"Black hazle un favor a la chica y dale la atención que cree merecerse" demanda Snape disgustado. Cabecea en dirección mía y Sirius salta a la cama al lado mio. "Ah, si, y esto no lo va a necesitar. Estoy seguro que tu talento sobrepasa mi estúpido movimiento de varita", dice Snape directo, y automaticamente se queda mi clítoris quieta. ¡Maldición!

Oh… no… espera… Merlin. Retiro todo lo dicho. Sirius se ha posicionado entre mis piernas y, a decir verdad, es mucho mas divina, la sensación aterciopelada de su lengua deslizándose sobre mi hinchado punto, su nariz contra el hueso de mi cadera y su mentón raspándose con mis pliegues.

Suspiro suavemente de satisfacción.

"¡Silencio, Miss Granger!" ladra Snape de repente y me contraigo, tanto como mis cadenas lo permiten. Siento una corta ráfaga de aire en mi centro húmedo cuando Sirius se ríe divertido. ¡Maldito!

La idea, que Snape me este rondeando y no pueda ver lo que hace, me preocupa un poco. Un poco – no, más bien, estaría al borde de la paranoia, si Sirius no me estuviese distrayendo tan perfectamente. ¡Dios, esa lengua … okay, sorry!

Snape – oigo como camina, obviamente intentando asustarme y si, de alguna forma estoy preocupada, pero por otro lado el hombre se está ablandando – Santo Dios, sus palabras de despedida, cuando me fui de Hogwarts, fueron, "Cuidate, Hermione", redondeado con un beso muy amoroso. El hombre realmente pierde su lado difícil, y estoy orgullosa de decir que yo soy la responsable!

"¡Autsch!"

La palma de Snape aterrizo como un aplauso sobre mi trasero desnudo, y Merlin, ¡Quema!

"¿Seguirá diciendo que pierdo mi lado difícil, Miss Granger?" gruñe. Ups. Preferiría que lo dejara – es super injusto que se pasee por mi cabeza…

"No, señor", respondo y me preparo en el caso que mi respuesta no le sea de agrado. A decir verdad, de una manera pervertida, espero que así sea. El contraste entre mi ardiente parte trasera y la sedosa lengua de Sirius es tan intensivo… Y aunque sepa – espero, que Snape no este justamente leyendo mis pensamientos – que jamas me haría realmente daño (creo) me gusta bastante ese lado suyo. Me recuerda a fantasear en sus clases y ser descubierta. Hubiese preferido ser castigada con esto a estar fregando los calderos…

"Bueno, Miss Granger, aquella pequeña fantasia deberiamos probarla", susurra en mi oido y sus cabellos me hacen cosquillas en la mejilla. "Y debe saber, lo que puede decir para que acabe con este juego inmediatamente."

¿Qué? Oh… Severus. ¿Me pregunto si de esa manera lo podre sacar de mi cabeza? Dios – intento fuertemente no pensar en nada, distrayéndome con la lengua de Sirius … y… oh vaya… dedos…

"Black, no te olvides de nuestro trato", advierte Snape. ¿Cual trato? Bah… me da igual… dedos… lengua…

"¿No crees que ya la torturaste lo suficiente, Snape?" La suposición de Sirius es instantáneamente callada con otro golpe en mi trasero.

"¡Joder!"

"¡Compórtese, Miss Granger!"

Y otro más. Esta vez al menos logro morderme le labio inferior y dejo todas las obscenidades en mi cabeza.

"¿Qué quiere, Miss Granger?" pregunta Snape, mientras que sus dedos acarician mi trasero enrojecido.

Dios – ¿Qué quiero? Lo quiero en mi, quiero a Sirius, quiero dedos y labios y todo, que los dos tengan por ofrecer, en donde quieran…

"Más", respondo jadeando, cuando Sirius introduce un dedo más en mi. Dios, ya casi… Los dedos de Snape se deslizan por mi espalda bajando, rozan mi entrada trasera y se introducen en el lugar donde los dedos de Sirius están enterrados. Sus dedos juegan en mi entrada. Entonces Sirius despega su boca de mí y el dedo de Snape se desliza sobre mi clítoris – es mucho más aspero que la lengua de Sirius, pero no es necesariamente malo… no… para nada!

La lengua de Sirius regresa y toca a veces mi piel, pero estoy segura que está chupando mi sabor del dedo de Snape. Al menos oigo a Snape tomar aire…

¡Autsch!

Maldición – esa dolio… mañana tengo definitivamente huellas en el trasero…

"Miss Granger, `Más´ no es una respuesta completa. Repita exactamente lo que pensó."

Cabrón.

Es mucho más vergonzoso decir en alto mis deseos que solo pensarlos – aunque esté en mi cabeza.

"Ahorrele el camino a su sangre hacia su cabeza, Miss Granger. Se exactamente lo que quiere, y me sorprendería que Black quede anonadado por un par de deseos carnales, si piensa en sus costumbres."

"Quiero…" Oh Dios… "Los quiero a los dos. En mí."

"¿Oh, en serio?" murmulla Sirius detrás mio, al parecer bastante contento con la idea.

"Si."

Bien. Lo dije. Está bien. Oh Dios… está bien… Los dedos humedos de Sirius me han abandonado para dirigirse directamente después a mi ano y presionar suavemente el duro anillo de músculos, antes de deslizar un dedo adentro. Joder. Los dedos más delgados de Snape sustituyen a Sirius en mis pliegues en un ritmo más alto en comparación a la suave investigación de Sirius. Joder. Tan malditamente cerca… tan malditamente…

Los dedos de Snape paran abruptamente el movimiento, pero estoy tan cerca que en realidad da igual…

"¡Black! ¡Para!"

Obedece, si bien algo lento. "Snape, por Merlin, no se como es contigo, pero Mione está al borde del éctasis, y a decir verdad yo también podría necesitar algo de atención…"

"Si no respetas mis reglas, Black, entonces andate."

¡Maldición! Creo que Snape intenta enloquecerme – supongo, que planea mantenerme el mayor tiempo posible al borde del orgasmo… Se que Snape está abusando de su poder, pero en realidad estoy a punto de decirle que se largue y que deje a Sirius acabar con el trabajo! Tan malditamente cerca…

"O sea, simplemente tenemos que…" comienza Sirius, pero Snape le corta la palabra.

"Bien. Pero está vez quiero divertirme. ¡Nada de actos infantiles, Black!" Sisea Snape.

"No puedo garantizartelo – sabes perfectamente como es, cuando se aferra con las uñas a tu piel y se cierra tan estrechamente alrededor tuyo… y grita tu nombre."

Vuelvo a sentir como Snape respira hondo. "En efecto."

De pronto quiero liberarme. Al parecer ambos hombres están justo como los quería – a punto de cogerme hasta quedar inconsciente – y quiero disfrutar cada instante de eso lo más posible. ¿Además, Sirius a puesto en claro que le gusta que entierre mis uñas en su piel cuando me vengo, y como lo voy a hacer si tengo las manos amarradas?

"Muy bien, Miss Granger."

¡Maldición! ¡El hombre sigue en mi cabeza!

Pero al menos me he liberado de las cadenas, Sirius justamente logro sacar su cabeza de abajo mio, antes de que cayera sobre la cama.

¡Cabrón!

"No me apuntes con esa porquería!" grita Sirius de pronto. Me levanto, me volteo y veo a Snape parado, apuntando con su varita a las manos de Sirius que tapan su sexo. No tengo ni idea, cuando fue que Sirius perdió la ropa, pero ahora está completamente desnudo frente a mí. Dios, casi me había olvidado que tan atractivo es ese pecho…

"No planeo privar a Miss Granger de sus deseos, Black. Esto", explica Snape con un movimiento de su varita, "no es más que una invención muggle, de la cual creo que todos la encontraremos sorpresivamente útil."

Sirius separa sus manos y ahí está un anillo de metal en su parte media erecta – un anillo de erección, si me memoria con respecto a esa revista no me engaña (solo la compré por motivos de investigación – ¡En serio!) Por un momento, les difícil descifrar la mirada de Sirius, pero después levanta los hombros. "¿Por qué no? Pero justo es lo justo, Snape…"

"Siempre y cuando no utilices tus tacticas sucias no le veo la necesidad", responde Snape, luego me mira pensativo. "Por otro lado, a Miss Granger le podria parecer la experiencia bastante atrayente."

¿Qué demonios significa eso? No tengo ni idea de que manera esas cosas me podrían causar más placer – seguramente no menos, pero igual.

Snape se apunta a si mismo con la varita, y ya esta igual de desnudo que Sirius, bueno tal como Sirius ya que también tiene uno de esos anillos.

Sirius mira a Snape, quien cabecea impacientemente en dirección mía. Sirius me sonríe, y en un instante soy presionada a la cama y besada entusiastamente. Las manos de Sirius se entierran en mis cabellos y su lengua examina mi boca, pelea con la mía. Merlin, cuando Snape y Sirius peleaban por sus voluntades, no estuve por un momento tan hambrienta por ambos, pero ahora, teniendo la cálida piel de Sirius presionando la mía y su fresca erección frotándose a mi muslo, estoy nuevamente lista a suplicar por ellos.

Sirius se separa de mí y me avisa sonriente, "¡Diviertete, Mione!"

"¡Lo hare…oh!" Ahora entiendo lo que Snape preparaba. Dios, la erección de Sirius no está solamente un pedazo más grande (y su tamaño natural tampoco es para ser ignorado), está además más dura. Merlin, cuando se introduce en mí, siento como me estiro para poder dejar que se introduzca – tan caliente, tan sedoso y tan duro.

"Tan estrecha", jadea Sirius deleitandose. "Tan malditamente estrecha."

Merlin, no estoy segura cuanto pueda aguantar de esto – estoy tan cerca al límite, pero no quiero decepcionar a Snape – seguro le gustaría estar cuando tenga mi primer orgasmo.

Sirius coge mi cintura y nos voltea, de manera que ahora estoy sentada sobre el. Probando, me deslizo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"¡Mierda!" jadeo, cuando su erección toca un punto sensible.

Siento como el colchón se hunde cuando Snape se nos une, envolviendo mi torso con sus brazos y agarrando mis pechos con las manos. Merlin, cuando sus dedos aprietan mis pezones – no tan duro para que no duela, sino justo para mandarme hondas de ansias – siento que estoy más cerca al borde del éctasis.

"¡Severus!" Tiemblo y espero por Merlin, que sepa a lo que me refiero, ya que no me encuentro capaz de formar oraciones comprensibles.

"Para usted aun profesor Snape, y ¿Qué modales son esos?"

Cabrón.

Maldito y baboso cabrón.

"Por favor, señor." Vaya, estoy sorprendida de haber podido decir eso. Mis caderas tiemblas contra Sirius, como si vivieran por si mismas. Sirius – sus manos están sobre mis caderas para dirigirme – ¿Me pregunto como la está pasando? Cansadamente abro los ojos y lo miro con mis ojos achinados de deseo. Dios, el me mira de vuelta, con una sonrisa autosuficiente al verme. Parece no estar teniendo ningún problema – aun no.

Una de las manos de Snape deja mi pecho, acaricia mi hombre y de ahí me presiona firmemente contra Sirius. Sirius me vuelve a sonreir, luego ataca mi cuello con los labios. Siento su aspera cara hacerle cosquillas a mi piel, mientras que lame y besa mi mandíbula – seguramente me deja marcas… da igual.

Snape presiona contra mi ano, mientras Sirius se ocupa de mi cuello, un par de manos recorren mi cuerpo y mi cerebro se sobre calienta al intentar procesar todas esas sensaciones. Snape es lo suficientemente comprensible para entrar lentamente, dejandome acostumbrarme a la sensación de tener a los dos hombres en mí, y le estoy infinitamente agradecida. Mientras más se introduce, más llena me siento, menos puedo controlar mi cuerpo, temblando al borde del orgasmo.

"Dejelo, Miss Granger" , susurra Snape a mi oido y eso hago – tiemblo alrededor de ellos, siento cada cresta, cada vena, mientras que presionan mis pezones y acarician mis caderas.

Sirius jadea suavemente con mi orgasmo. Nuevamente susurra Snape a mi oído, "Merlin, Hermione, se siente increíble."

"Tan, tan estrecha," gruñe Sirius.

Mientras bajo suavemente, empieza Snape a moverse en mí. Primero son sus moviemientos lentos y cuidadosos, pero rápidamente se aceleran y soy incapaz de controlar mi cuerpo, de forma que me recuesto sobre el pecho de Sirius y …ahora… disfruto la montada.

Siento cada movimiento a ambos lados de la delgada pared que separa a los dos, y cuando Sirius toca aquel punto increíblemente sensible y Snape mantiene la fuerza de sus embestidas, poniendo cada nervio de mi entrada en flamas, siento como mi segundo orgasmo se aproxima.

"¡Está vez, Black!" pide Snape, y suena algo fuera de control.

"Podría seguir así por horas", responde Sirius risueño.

"Magnifico. ¡Pero preferiría que Miss Granger siga existiendo en un pedazo para mañana!"

Los largos dedos de Snape desaparecen de mi pecho y recorren mi estomago y logran de alguna manera deslizarse entre Sirius y yo, para frotar mi clítoris. Dios… es divino…

Las manos de Sirius sustituyen las de Snape sobre mi pecho y un momento después me vuelvo a estrechar en ellos, jalandolos más adentro…

"¡Black!" sisea Snape entre dientes.

La velocidad de Sirius se acelera, sus caderasse sobresaltan bajo las mias, mientras que yo sigo montada sobre una ola de placer.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione…" oigo a Snape murmurar atras mio, sus movimientos se descontrolan de un momento a otro y su mano en mi cadera se aferra a mi piel, mientras que se derrama en mí.

"¡Mierda!" grita Sirius y sigue a Severus en mi satisfacción.

00000

Cuando estoy echada ahí y me sonrio para mí, la cabeza de Sirius sobre mi estomago y Snape al lado mio en la cama, quien acaricia suavemente mi pierna, tengo la sensación de ser observada.

Dejalo, Herms, recuestate y disfruta el hecho que dos hombres completamente atractivos te han cogido, los cuales ahora te acarician dandote la sensación de ser la mujer mas deseada del planeta, y olvida la estúpida paranoia.

Pero no puedo evitarlo. Miro arriba a la ventana sobre mi. ¡Ahí está alguien! Me muevo un poco esperando poder voltear mejor la cabeza, con algo de esperanzas de tal vez encontrar a Lupin – en su inofensiva forma perruna – y me pregunto, si luego me debería preocupar por Harry y los otros. Pero los problemas de hombre lobo son lo que menos me importan, al reconocer los enormes ojos que me miran – ¡Lavender! Parece como si acabase de ver un fantasma… o a la estudiante amiga de su novio, que acaba de ser fuertemente cogida por el padrino de su mejor amigo y su profesor más odiado. ¡No tiene precio!

Momento. Lavender acaba de ver…

Ver…

Oh. Mierda.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya se.  
¡Perdón!! Me he demorado siglos, pero no miento si digo que no he tenido tiempo... sin contar que este capitulo ya lo tenia traducido hace un buen tiempo... ayayay, bueno pero es el penúltimo (gracias al cielo) jajaja.  
jeje...ehh.... no me odien!  
Bueno, a leer.  
Personajes de J.K.R, historia de Fervesco

0000000000000000000000000000

Misión: ¿Descubierta?

"Severus", murmullo, para que me oiga sin que Lavender se de cuenta de algo.

"¿Hm?" murmulla. Al parecer sigue en la post fase del fantástico sexo y no tiene idea de algún tipo de idiota rastrero que se achata la nariz contra la ventana.

"Lavender…"

"No quiero oir ese nombre en este momento", responde Sirius. Luego besa mi estomago y añade, "preferiría repetir la última hora…"

"¡Está en la ventana!" Siseo.

Snape mira hacia arriba, y con una rápida mirada veo que calcula la situación.

"Maldición", comenta Sirius. "Borra su memoria, Snape."

"Raramente, Black, no tengo mi varita a la mano."

Me preocupo un poco por la falta de preocupación, que ocasiona está errónea situación. Lavander acaba… de verlo todo!

"¡Podría alguien hacer algo!" Pido. "¡Sigue ahí! ¡Ahorita se hecha a correr y le cuenta todo a Harry y Ron y Ginny, y a ustedes no parece importarles en lo absoluto! Por Merlin, Sirius, ¿Quieres que Harry sepa lo que me hiciste?"

"Hermione…" empieza Snape, pero le corto la palabra.

"¡Y tu! ¿Qué crees que dirá Molly, si Ron se lo cuenta?! Sin pensar en lo que dirá Dumbledore…"

"Hermione…" repite Snape, pero no tengo tiempo de oír sus argumentos – tenemos que hacer algo antes que Lavender despierte de su invernación de rana y corra a contarles todo a Harry y a Ron.

"¡Dame mi varita!"

"¡Miss Granger!" me ladra Snape y de miedo olvido por un momento de mi pánico. "Si se callara por un segundo, se daria cuenta que tras nuestro brillante acto, Black y yo seguimos con nuestros cerebros en la cabeza."

Sirius se burla de mí. "¡Cierra la boca!" le grito.

"Mione, piensa. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar si Lavender regresa y se los cuenta?"

"Oh." Que tonta eres, Herms, realmente tonta.

"Exacto. Harry y Ron se la llevarian a que la encierren antes de creerle."

"Tal vez tenga esta situación un lado bueno después de todo", respondo con la mente imaginandome como la encierran, donde sus chillidos no dañarian más los oidos de la comunidad de magos. La miro con una mirada autosuficiente, vuelvo a recostar la cabeza sobre la almohada, y ella desaparece de la ventana.

Ooooooooooooooo

"¿Hermione?"

"¿Hm?"

"Eh… Hora de levantarse."

¿Quién diablos me despierta a esta bendita hora? Pensaba que tenia vacaciones…

"Hm."

"Hermione, ya casi es medio dia…" Ron. Al menos eso es lo que creo. Risueña abro los ojos un poquito y en efecto, ahí esta y se le ve algo confundido.

Mediodía. ¡Merlin! ¡Ya se paso el medio día!

"Maldición, Ron, ¿por qué no me despertaste antes?" pregunto molesta y me siento en la cama.

"Estamos de vacaciones. Hermione, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

Veo en la cara de Ron y se ve bastante, sumamente avergonzado, mientras que se para de un pie al otro.

"Ehm… claro."

"¿Por qué estas durmiendo en la cama de Sirius y Remus?"

Ah. Buena pregunta. ¿La verdad? Mejor no. Por otro lado…

"Porque ayer me quede dormida aquí, después de haber tenido sexo con Sirius y Snape, y no tenia la energía ni el tiempo, para regresar a mi cuarto."

Oh Dios mio, aquella mirada no tiene precio! Las facciones de Ron se han desbordado y practicamente está babeando.

"¿Sirius? ¿Snape? ¿Al mismo tiempo?"

"Los dos son bastante opuestos", respondo, pero sin querer se me sale una sonrisa y de pronto Ron me empuja jugando.

"¡Bien gracioso! ¡Casi te lo creo! ¡Bueno vamos!" Ron va hacia la puerta, luego se queda parado y me mira sobre el hombro."¿Oíste lo que Lavender ha dicho?" me pregunta en tono bastante bajo.

"Un poco", contesto y cuidadosamente me pongo recta, para que no vea que debajo de la sabana estoy completamente desnuda.

"¿Qué?"

"Solo que estuvo especulando que yo tuviera ehh… relaciones con varias personas", respondo. Mi fanfarronada se ha desinflado un poco, ahora, que Ron piensa que estoy contando chistes – y de alguna forma estoy aliviada. Ya que está conversación parece alargarse, cojo mi varita y me visto. Al parecer Ron no se ha dado cuenta que he usado un hechizo de transformación, ni tampoco uno de desaparición para las cosas que tenia antes puestas –por suerte.

"Si. Piensa que te vio… haciéndolo Con Sirius y Snape. Digo, simplemente es ridículo."

"¿Por qué ridículo?" pregunto herida. ¿Qué? ¿Me la paso tanto leyendo libros como para tener sexo? ¿Soy tan fea, tan sencilla, tan aburrida?

"Bueno…" Ron hace una pequeña pausa, antes de proseguir. "¡Primero, es Snape!¡ El más asqueroso idiota! Es un cabrón, tu misma lo has dicho… y luego Sirius. No estoy seguro, pero creo que el y Lupin son… bueno… más que amigos, si entiendes a lo que me refiero."

Todos entienden a lo que te refieres Ron. Pero te has salvado bastante bien hasta ahora…

"Y, bueno, no es que sean tu tipo, no? Ninguno de los dos. Sirius es bastante… aventurero, pensaba. Y Snape es… bueno no es el tipo de nadie, no? ¡Ese gran cascarrabias con el ego desde aquí hasta el infinito! No tengo ni idea, por qué alguien lo…"

"No está tan mal, Ron." Mierda. Doble mierda con una pizca de oh, diablos.

Ron me mira analizándome. "Hermione…"

"¿Hm?" pregunto y de pronto veo una pelusa en la cama, con la que me pongo a jugar. Pelusa muy, muy interesante. Tal vez desaparezca con esto…

"¿Te has enamorado de Snape?" pregunta incrédulo. Okay, tal vez debí haberlo intentado con un hechizo de desaparición.

"No he dicho eso. Solo quiero decir que no es tan terrible como tu lo pones, Ron."

"Te has enamorado de él!" Anuncia Ron sonriente. "¡Herms, es simplemente asqueroso, incluso para tí!"

Veo un movimiento en la puerta y levanto la mirada. Severus está ahí y se ve tan divertido como molesto.

"Ron, creo, que no tiene nada que ver contigo…" empiezo, ya que quiero acabar con está conversación antes de que Severus oiga algo más.

"¿Qué diablos es lo que le ves?"

Mi mirada salta a Snape, y al parecer espera la respuesta tanto como Ron. ¡Maldición!

"No se porque tengo que justificarme contigo, pero ya que se que no me dejarás en paz hasta que te lo diga, está bien", respondo pronto. Luego digo rápidamente en un aliento, " Es inteligente, es gracioso, es un caballero, simpático y se ve bien." Levanto los ojos y me obligo a no mirar en dirección a Snape. "¡Ahora dejame sola!"

"¿Estamos hablando del mismo Snape? ¿El cabrón que nos dio clase estos últimos 7 años? Tu descripción suena a la de un heroe de novela.`¿Es grande, moreno y atractivo?´¡Maldición, Herms!" responde Ron y suena como si estuviera confundido entre preocuparse por mi salud mental o la suya.

"Si, y yo solo soy la vieja, aburrida, fanatica de la limpiesa y obsesionada con los libros reina del hielo Hermione, que sermonea todo el día _Una Historia de Hogwarts_," bufo de vuelta.

Ahora estoy molestisima, y para ser sincera, no se bien porque. Da igual si insulta a Snape! Tiene razón, lo hemos insultado los últimos siete años – no creo que le afecte en lo más mínimo oirlo de vuelta. ¿Así que por qué estoy tan molesta? Creo… y le doy más importancia de lo que quiero… que Ron en el fondo me insulta a mí. Al fin y al cabo me decidí a hacer lo que hago y con quien lo hago, y aunque me debería dar igual la opinión que tenga ante Snape, no me da, ya que demuestran sus pensamientos sobre mí. De pronto estoy apunto de llorar. ¡Maldición, Herms, controlate!

"¿Lo oiste?" dice Ron y piensa concentrado.

"Lavender no se guarda sus opiniones para ella misma", respondo molesta.

"Bueno, no … no lo hace. ¡Te quise defender!" Ron parece estar ahora un poco molesto conmigo, pero ha olvidado un aspecto importante acerca de esta conversación.

"Si, y te reíste con el comentario de _Una Historia de Hogwarts_ igual que el resto." Ahora están las lágrimas en mis ojos, preparadas a derramarse.

"Bueno, estuvo un poco gracioso…"

"¿Qué estuvo gracioso? La idea que un hombre me pueda encontrar atractiva, o el hecho que no puedo para de estudiar para disfrutarlo? ¡Soy mucho más que un libro parlante!" contesto, me bajo enfadada de la cama y lo miro molesta. " ¡Mucho más me parece recordar el tiempo en el que estabas completamente enamorado de mí!"

"¿Eso es entonces? ¿Que esté con Lavender te pone celosa?" responde Ron un poco arrogante.

Resoplo. "Imbecil, por si te olvidas yo fui la que termino contigo, y no lo lamento ni por un segundo."

"Pues lo quería", se burla Ron de vuelta. "Tenia que escucharme tus interminable palabrerias. ¿Y para que? De vez en cuando un beso y …"

"Ron, en tu lugar cerraría la boca" respondo. "Cierra la boca, antes que me vea obligada a avergonzarte de muerte."

"… y una tocada bajo tu t-shirt."

"¿Y quien era el que no se podía aguantar lo suficiente para poder seguir? Dios, Ron, daba vergüenza. Cada vez que me acercaba a tí, tu te …bueno…" Hago una seña en su dirección hacia sus partes y añado, "Me da lastima tu madre, que tenia que lavar tanto."

Ron me atravieza con la mirada, su cara y sus orejas estan tan rojas como su cabello. "Lavender tiene razón. Eres una reina de hielo. ¡Quedate el resto de tu vida virgen, me da igual! ¡No se que fue lo que te ví!"

Cuando me da la espalda, una lágrima se resbala por mi mejilla. Bien, bien, se que no estoy más interesada en Ron – aprendí mi lección . Pero oír, lo que exactamente piensa de mí…

„¡Señor!" chilla Ron de pronto y su voz toma un tono más agudo.

Snape. Me olvidé por completo que estaba ahí. Ups.

"Weasley, creo que por un día tengo más que suficiente de sus pensamientos limitados, y si tiene una chispa de inteligencia, algo de lo que en los últimos diez minutos ningún tipo de señas ha dado, entonces alejese de mi área de vista por el resto del día o acepte las consecuencias", dice Snape tan peligrosamente bajo, que casi no lo entiendo. Un tono de voz que no me gustaria tenerlo contra mí.

"Ya no es más mi profesor," dice Ron en una estupida transformación callejera.

"No", dice Snape con una sonrisa amenazante. "No lo soy."

Ron necesita un momento para procesar lo dicho, luego su rostro se llena de espanto, cuando entiende, que Snape por ende ya no está atado al reglamento escolar. Se apresura en apartarse de la vista de Snape. Tal vez aun tenga algo en la cabeza, por otro lado, hasta los animales más estúpidos se escapan de sus predadores.

"¿Miss Granger?" pregunta Snape con la misma voz fria, pero veo una pizca de preocupación en su rostro.

"Estoy bien", respondo, le doy la espalda y me ocupo en hacer la cama, "Todo bien."

Snape está tan callado, que creo que se ha ido, pero entonces dice. "En realidad lo eres."

Con un silencioso click cierra la puerta y me volteo dudosa, sin embargo el cuarto está vacio.


	7. Chapter 7

Después de siglos..., les traigo el séptimo capitulo, no lo hago por molestar! pero aunque no lo crean, de verdad, siempre se me había estado pasando hacer esto...

Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios, cada vez que llegaba uno me acordaba que aun no estaba todo traducido, jajaja.

Misión: Propaganda de Black

Dando un gran suspiro, abro la puerta del cuarto de Remus y Sirius y voy por el corto pasillo que da a la sala. Suelto todo el aire de mis pulmones, intentando calmarme y me escurro a la cocina, me siento en la mesa y le hecho leche a mis Cornflakes. Abro el diario e intento leer e ignorar todo a mi alrededor. Pero siento varios pares de ojos reposando en mi.  
Por un tiempo lo ignoro, pero cuando no dejan de mirarme, tiro el diario sobre la mesa, dejo que caiga la cuchara sobre el plato  
y los miro enojada. "¿Qué?"

Lavender me mira con la boca abierta, de mi hacia Snape, hacia Sirius, al de vuelta normal Remus y nuevamente a mi. Ron me mira refunfuñando y tiene el labio inferior exageradamente hacia adelante. Remus se ve preocupado, Sirius sonríe con autosuficiencia y Snape... no se. No tengo idea lo que signifique esa mirada, pero tambien esta dirigida a mi.

"¿Comó estas, Hermione?" pregunta Remus y rompe el hielo.

"Increíble", le respondo sarcásticamente,"muy bien."

"Ehm, quieres hablar de ello?" pregunta cuidadosamente.

"¿Por qué por todos los demonios querría hacer eso? ¡Al parecer todo el mundo sabe más sobre mi vida que yo! Al menos pasan suficiente tiempo discutiendo sobre mi. No veo motivo de añadir algo más."

La expresión de Snape cambia a una mirada oscura, dirigida a Ron. Ron se pone oscuramente rojo y mira a otro lado.

"Lavender, cierra tu boca. No tengo ganas de ver mas de lo necesario de esa lengua, da igual cuanto la entrenes", le reclamo. Merlin, ya sueno como Snape.

Sus labios se mueven un por momento inaudibles, luego se cierran.

"Y a ustedes tres..." digo y doy vueltas alrededor de Snape, Remus y Sirius," ¡No soy una niñita! ¡Dejense de compadecerme"- Snape se  
endurece con lo dicho - "o como lo quiera llamar, señor!"

"Hermione, tal vez te gustaría sentarte afuera y tomar una taza de te?" propone Remus.

"Me voy a nadar un rato al lago. Hermione, ven también. Tu también Remus", dice Sirius con una sonrisa traicionera."Suenas como si necesitaras refrescarte."

Me meto la última cucharada de Chocoflakes a la boca, empujo mi asiento hacia atrás y miro a Sirius pensativa. Tal vez sea justo lo que necesitó - al fin y al cabo me moleste con Ron y no con los tres hombres, y supongo, que los tres pueden hacer un par de cosas para volverme a calmar. Por otro lado Harry, Ron y Ginny me miran como si estuviesen recapacitando si las palabrerias de Lavender tuviesen un chispa de verdad."Tal vez vaya más tarde", le digo a Sirius y miro a Remus y Snape seriamente, luego me voy por la puerto.

Harry me corta el camino y me mira raro. Al final, después de haberle tirado una mirada cuestionante, dice despacio,"que tengas un lindo día, Herms.  
Oh y deberias intentarlo con un hechizo de mascara.

¿Qué?

Sus ojos señalan mi cuello.

Ups.

-

Me voy, tomo un camino por el bosque, ya que estoy decidida a dejar a Sirius esperar un buen rato - no debe pensar que soy fácil de tener.

Hmmm. Harry. Lo sabe - bueno, sabe algo, pero exactamente que me tiene pensando. Ok, ha visto las señales que Sirius me dejo. Se que es algo despropiado, pero por alguna razón el hecho que Sirius me marcara y que Harry lo viera ha vuelto a despertarme las ganas. Totalmente infantil, lo se, pero hoy no me siento muy adulta, por eso creo que un juego con Sirius sería justamente lo indicado. ¿Me pregunto lo que está pensando Harry? No, no quiero saberlo.

Cuando me apachurro a través de los últimos árboles, que rellenan el bosque, estoy parada a la orilla, a pocos metros de la escena más erótica que se haya posado en mis ojos - bueno, sin que haya estado yo envuelta. Sirius tiene abrazado a Remus por detrás, sus manos desaparecen en el agua y al parecer, por la cara relajada de Remus y los cortos movimientos bajo el agua, diría que lo está satisfaciendo. Sus labios se posan sobre el cuello de Remus, mordisquea su piel y Remus tiembla. Se recuesta, de modo que hecha su cabeza sobre el hombro de  
Sirius, dejándole el cuello por completo al hombre de los cabellos negros. Sirius se inclina hacia la oreja de Remus y murmura algo que no puedo oír, pero juzgando por el gruñido de Remus y el resalto que dan sus caderas, solo se puede tratar de algo sumamente excitante.

"¿Es una fiesta privada o aun vale la invitación?" pregunto, porque me parece que la escena está casi rogando que participe (¡al menos esaes mi escusa para meterme!)

Sirius me mira con una sonrisa en el rostro; Remus parece un conejo alumbrado por proyección, antes de reconocerme. Sus párpados vuelven a caer satisfacción relajada y me sonrie calurosamente.

"Mientras más, mejor", responde Sirius y me llama con la mano. "Aunque para esta ocasión estás un poco muy bien vestida."

Le sonrio y me quito lentamente la ropa. "¿ Y exactamente cual es la ocasión?"

"Diría, que la vuelta de Moony del reino animal y la apropiada compensación, por haberse pasado las celebraciones de la última noche", dice Sirius, y los músculos de sus brazos se tensan de repente.

Remus gime suavemente y me mira por ojos entre abiertos suplicando, mientras me quito los zapatos.

"No miren, chicos", reniego mientras me quito el sostén y salgo del calzón, hasta estar completamente desnuda.

"¿Si no que?" me provoca Sirius sonriente.

"Si no, obtiene tu amigo , lo que se merece", respondo y entro al agua. Es divino - suficientemente fria para molestarme, pero no lo suficiente para mis ganas. Mientras me acerco lentamente a Remus y Sirius, sube el agua por mi cuerpo, en la parte mas profunda, cosquillea mis muslos, choca mi entrepierna y se desliza por mi estomago y finalmente cierra mis pechos, haciendolos casi ingrávidos. Merlin, estoy completamenteexcitada y aun no toco a ninguno de los dos.

"Remus está bien quieto. Tal vez prefiere que los deje a los dos solos", digo, me quedo fuera de su alcance y le sonrió insidiosa a Remus.

"Ven", jadea y estira su mano hacia mí.

La tomo y me jala hacia si, sus manos se enredan en mis cabellos. Me besa profundamente, su lengua conquista mi boca y su pecho sube y baja por el mio, mientras intenta controlarse. No me sorprende; Sirius logra sostener la erección de Remus, para que, mientras el sigue investigando mi boca,pueda sentir su increíble caliente, y dura punta sobre mis pliegues. Dios, solo un movimiento y podría... ¿Por qué no?

Pongo mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Remus y con un poco de impulso, me jalo sobre el agua y enredo las piernas alrededor de las caderasde Remus y Sirius.

"Hermione",gruñe Remus y separa sus labios de los mios, "Por favor."

"Como podria negarme ante tan buenos modales?" le digo, pero mi voz tiembla un poco,en el momento que mi cuerpo toma el control. Con la ayudade Sirius encuentro la erección de Remus a mi entrada, golpea un poco en la mano de Sirius. Relajo mis piernas, y siento, como Remus se introduce lentamente en mí. Dios, se siente bien. Los gemidos de Remus en mi oreja elevan mis ganas.

"¿Te gusta, Moony?" susurra Sirius en su oreja. "Seguro está calienta... tan estrecha alrededor tuyo."

Remus vuelve a gemir.

"Claro que no he invitado a Mione para que se lleve toda la fiesta consigo", continua Sirius. Su espalda se empuja contra mis piernas, cuando se separa un poco de Remus y se vuelve a acerca a el lentamente.

Remus gime y tira la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Sirius lo penetra. Cojo la oportunidad, para darle varios besos a su cuello expuestoy lamer su manzanilla cuando traga pesadamente.

"Mione no es la única que está caliente y estrecha", gruñe Sirius sobre el hombro de Remus y aprieta un poco los dientes. Por un momento parece perder el control, pero muerde duramente la piel desnuda de Remus, lo que trae un gemido no tan doloroso, haciendo que el rostro de Remus cambie de pura confusión a completo placer.

"Los dos -" Remus jadea al hablar,"- me van a matar."

"Que partida sería", responde Sirius con una risa suave.

"Realmente." Remus suspira contento.

Los brazos de Sirius se enredan en mi espalda y me jalan hacia Remus. Merlin, en está posición me llena Remus por completo.

Con un poco de ayuda de mis piernas, cae Sirius en un ritmo lento, aunque cada golpe se agudiza con un jadeo de Remus. Dios, su cara es algo increible - llena de placer.

El agua chapotea silenciosamente alrededor nuestro y sigue afectando mi piel, mi clítoris y mi entrada con cada movimiento. En lo profundo de mi, siento como un orgasmo se va formando.

Las manos de Sirius se deslizan bajando por mi espalda, hasta tener mi trasero bien agarrado. Con cada golpe me jala más, separando mis  
nalgas y exponiendo el anillo de músculos de mi entrada trasera al agua.

"Sirius", gime Remus, mientras sus dedos perforan mi espalda."Por favor... ayudala, ya no... puedo más."

"Sera un placer". responde Sirius con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Sus dedos recorren mi parte trasera, hasta que uno presiona suavemente mi  
entrada de atrás. Con cada golpe, entra un poco más profundo, hasta que mi cuerpo casi se sale de mi control. Mis piernas pierden la fuerza  
y no me puedo sostener más a los dos. Estoy tan cerca...tiempo de ayudar a Remus. Suelto un brazo de su cuello, lo dejo deslizarse por su  
lado y meto la mano hasta el lugar donde nos unimos. Suavemnte acaricio el pelo poroso de abajo.

"¡Hermione!" ruge Remus. Sus ojos se cierran y un profundo gruñido sale de su garganta. Sus caderas embisten descontroladamente las mías,  
y cada uno de sus movimientos golpea mi centro, de forma que me aprieto al dedo de Sirius. No puedo más. Un gemido se escapa de garganta  
que no parece ser mio, mientras que estrellas rojas llenan el mundo, y mi orgasmo me coge, haciendome vibrar alrededor de los dos hombres.  
En alguna parte de la lejania oigo el orgasmico rugido de Sirius, y sus dedos se introducen más en mi trasero. Es el cielo.

Cuando puedo ver de nuevo y regreso a la realidad, está justo Remus besando mi hombro.

"Gracias", murmura sobre mi piel, luego voltea su cabeza para darle a Sirius un profundo beso."Y a tí."

"Cuando hayan acabado", resuena una voz oscura detrás mio," sería tiempo, creo, que Miss Granger reciba la atención, que se merece."

Brazos me rodean y labios recorren mis hombros desnudos y el cuello. Volteo mi cabeza y veo directamente los ojos de Severus.  
Pongo mi mejor sonrisa triunfadora y respondo, "Si cree que puede superar esto...señor."

-

Bueno, este fue el penúltimo capítulo...ya casi lo logro, jajaja


End file.
